


Donny Brook

by rottenweiler



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenweiler/pseuds/rottenweiler





	Donny Brook

 "You wanna get into a fucking donny brook bro." Omega said snarky.

 "It's tilly time bro." Alpha shot back. He stripped of his cassoc and fuschia.

 "Take your top off before your mask? What kind of backwards fucking pageantry is that." Omega snarled.

 "SQUARE UP BRO." ALPHA RAWRED.

 "Do you do crossfit because you can crossfuck off." Omegle snarked.

 "COME AT ME BRO." Alpha screamed.

 "Speaking of cum how many times you mixed the batch today kitten? Six to eight? Fucking animal." Omega teased. With that Alpha rawred and flung himself at Omega. Quintessence stepped to the side and grabbed the fiery ghoul forcing him over the desk in omegas room.

 "Do you really wanna get into a match with me bro?" Aether whispered into fires ear. Aethers T H I C C  D I C C rubbed against alphas ass. This was making aloha HARD.

 "B-bro i want you to take me bro." Alpha whimpered.

 "Good boy." Omega cooed. He rutted against the clothed ass. The man under him started to pant. Aloha popped off his mask and set it on the desk. Omegle got off the man and started to strip. When he was done he tore off alohas jeans and boxers. Once he was crouched down  he started to toss fires salad.

 "MY BUSSY." Alpha moaned. He swore he could probably come just from that. Omega stopped and stood up caressing fires ass as he did. Quintessence pulled out a knife and held it to alfalfas throat.

 "If you behave bad you get the stab." Omega hissed. This made alphas growing erection harder. Omega dragged the knife across his throat and down his arm and set it on the table. He didnt push hard enough to draw blood.

 "Yes zaddy ill behave." Alpha stuttered out. "Please fuck me in the bussy."

 Omega entered alpha roughly and started to move his hips. Alpha moaned and whimpered as omega punished his hole.

 "Please rub me off please." Alpha begged.

 "What do you want kitten?" Quintessence teased.

 "Please please i really really want you to rub my dicc." Alpha complained. Omege grabbed alphas dicc and pumped it. Alpo writhed and moaned at the touch.

 "Cum in me Omerta blease." Alpha whined.

 "Oh you know i will babe ;)))." Omega said.

 "Oh omega ah im im gonna- RAWR XD!" Alpha rawred as he came. That was enough to sent the aether ghoul over the edge. He filled alpos ass with hot sticky white fluid. Both the men stood there panting.

 "Round two goding?" Omegle snarked.

 


End file.
